A Touch Of Lightning
by memyselfandI98
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku drabbles. May include other pairings too!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my first time having a compilation of one-shots.

I hope you guys like it.

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in advance.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

As soon as I stepped in to the house that was thumping with the loud bass of the speakers that played house music, I knew something was going to happen.

 _Ino did my make up and hair while the other girls are going around the huge carpeted room that belonged to Ino, dressing themselves up for the house party tonight._

 _I usually was the most enthusiastic about going to house parties, just not this one. Hence, why Ino is the one getting me ready. She, herself, was in a two-piece ensemble._

 _She wore a tight purple crop top along with tight leather shorts. Her hair was in her signature high ponytail and bang on the right side of her face. She also had on 7-inch stilettos on. I don't even know how she dance in them._

 _Tenten wore a tight green tank top with a pair of dark-washed shorts with heeled combat boots. Temari had a red body-fitting dress on with a pair of black pumps. Hinata had on a white short form-hugging dress with a pair of black peep-toed stilettos, both of which Ino forced her to wear. "Show off your assets!" She said, as she looked around her closet to find something for me to wear._

" _Here! Take this and hurry! I still have to do your hair. And, I don't want to hear you complaining until you at least try it on." Ino said as she threw clothes to my hands and pushed me to change. I marched to her bathroom and finally realized what she gave me to wear._

 _I walked out of the bathroom with a tight navy blue dress that was tight fitting. It barely reached mid-thigh. "How do I look?" I asked them to assess. I was replied with compliments and a knowing smirk that said 'I told you so' from Ino. She then gave me a pair of slip-on pumps that were miraculously comfortable._

 _As we were finishing up, we heard the honk of the cab Ino ordered in advance. As I was walking down her driveway, I had a feeling that something was going to happen._

* * *

I glanced at my phone that I had on my left hand, 19:03, as I looked around the place. This was no doubt a rich kid's house. The décor of the house had a dark theme. I wonder who lives here.

I'm being serious. I don't know whose party this was. All I knew was that Ino got us in to it. I'm not at all surprised. She is known to be able to get in to anything she wants to.

A sea of bodies were dancing – grinding – to the music as I tried to scout for the bar or a table resembling one. I finally found one on the far corner. It was an actual bar, with actual service! This _must_ really be a rich kid's party.

When I turned to my friends, they were all gone except for Hinata. I quickly dragged her by the wrist to the bar to get our starting shot. My personal favorite, Jose Cuervo. Hinata and I drank it straight up. No salt, no lime. Nothing.

I was having the time of my life, and actually enjoying myself, while the rest found someone to dance with. I alternated between dancing and drinking, just like I how I usually am at parties.

As I was walking back to the bar to get myself another drink, I saw a flash of red hair. He was wearing a black button up and jeans. He quickly called out my order to the bartender. Finished it in three gulps and walked back as soon as possible to where everyone was dancing. I looked back once in a while to make sure he didn't see me.

Once I was dancing, I saw a slight movement of red to find him moving from his place near the bar. I grabbed the nearest guy to me.

"My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex. Quick make out with me." I said in a flutter. I thought he wouldn't have understood what I said but with quick reflexes, this dark-haired stranger brought his hands up to my face and neck and started to kiss me. He was a lot taller than me, even in my pumps. Which meant that I had to tiptoe a bit.

It started with a small peck, experimental. It then became deeper and deeper. I could only focus on the scent of his cologne and the thumping beat of the loud bass. I don't really know how to describe it precisely. Maybe it's the alcohol.

I don't know what happened afterwards but all I remembered was that he had me against a wall as I hooked one of my legs to his hips. Once we finally separated for oxygen, I took a good look at him. Tall, lean and athletic. I giggled as I unhooked my leg from him.

"I don't know if I should thank you or apologize." I said laughing.

"Why don't we start with your name?" Mr. Stranger asked as he replied with a smirk.

"I'm Sakura. Sorry and thank you for helping me out there earlier." I replied.

"It was no big deal. I'm Sasuke, by the way." He said back, still with a smirk. He grabbed for my phone that was still, surprisingly, in my left hand. He swiped it open and tapped in his number. Well, that's what you get for not putting a passcode on your phone.

"We should do this again, some other time. Preferably in better circumstances." He smartly replied.

As I was about to take back my phone, I heard a draining scream of "Teme!" in the background.

The stranger that I knew now as Sasuke looked down at me apologetically before excusing himself saying something along the lines of making sure his best friend was okay and not trashing his house.

But before he left, he left a lingering kiss on my cheek before gracefully walking through the sea of moving sweaty bodies.

I stood there dumb-founded with his lingering cologne scent as a reminder.

* * *

So... how was it?

I know it was a crappy ending but I just really wanted to try and get this up as soon as possible.

If you have something to say or tell me, please do!

-MMI98


	2. Chapter 3

HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS!

To start of the year, I'll start with this.

I had this slight-one shot in my computer for quite some time now and decided to publish it.

I think its too short but I wanted to post it and see what you all think.

Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue it or not.

If I continue it, I'd probably make it a new story.

Anyway, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Teme! Please, please, _please_ help me with my math!" Naruto begged as the last and final bell of the day rang. Sasuke was unlocking his locker when he heard his best friend's loud obnoxious voice.

"Ask someone else. You're not the only one who has finals to study for." Sasuke said without looking at Naruto and instead shoving his unneeded books inside his locker. Naruto just leaned against the locker beside Sasuke's, not budging.

"Well, you could make time for your best friend. And besides, you can go have your so-called 'study dates' with Sakura-chan." Naruto whined, shuddering at the end. After that one scarring experience of walking in on both of them – Sakura and Sasuke – doing the nasty, Naruto always called in advance to avoid anymore of _those_ confrontations.

"Well, why don't you go have these so-called 'study dates' with Hyuga then?" Sasuke replied back as they both walked to the school parking lot.

"What? Neji? Ew. Heck no." Naruto scowled. Sasuke face palmed internally.

' _I don't even know why I'm still friends with this moron.' Sasuke thought to himself._

"I meant the other one. The one with the rack? You know, the one that _actually_ likes you." Sasuke said slowly, as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

"What? No. S-she doesn't like me," Naruto stammered as his face coloured to a reddish shade. "Besides, she's been hanging out a lot with Inuzuka." Naruto said sulkily.

Once they reached to the parking lot, they saw Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. They were talking but as soon as they saw the two guys, Hinata and Tenten said their goodbyes to Sakura before she turned to face her closely approaching boyfriend.

"Hey Naruto! Are you riding with us today?" Sakura asked once the two guys were in front of her. Naruto's eyes widened and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Sasuke.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, idiot. Her car is in the mechanics, that's why she asked me to pick her up this morning." Sasuke added putting his arm around her waist as he stared at Naruto.

"Oh… No Sakura-chan, I'm not. I was just asking your jackass boyfriend to help me with my finals. He said no, obviously 'cause he's an asshole but I was thinking that maybe you can help me make him help me with my math. Please and thank you!" Naruto practically screamed as he ran to his car.

* * *

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to help out your best friend." Sakura said with her eyes closed. She was laying down on Sasuke's bed that she proclaimed as _'ultra fluffy and cozy.'_

Sasuke was stripping off his stuffy uniform of a white-button and black school pants to just a pair of boxers left. He then crawled up his bed to tower himself over Sakura's body, holding his own weight with his two hands and knees.

"Don't want to." Sasuke said as he placing butterfly kisses on her neck. This inflicted a moan and an arch from Sakura, which in turn made Sasuke smirk against her neck. He started unbuttoning the first button of her school uniform.

"Still... it wouldn't kill you to help out your best friend." Sakura managed as Sasuke travelled up to her jaw. Sasuke abruptly stopped and sat up, placing sitting himself up on her, still trying to keep weight off her.

"Really?" Sasuke asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow. Sakura just replied him with an expression of confusion.

"I was all over you and you were thinking about Naruto." Sasuke said stoically.

"Sorry! It's just that, he helped you out a lot you know. Without him, I wouldn't be here with you." Sakura said as she got up from the bed to his walk-in closet and changed to one of his shirts that was way too big for her. she liked wearing his loose clothes. Sasuke likes it too, not that he would ever admit it, though.

"Wait!" Sakura said as she ran out of the walk-in closet. She jumped on the bed. Sasuke was casually leaning on his headboard, on his phone.

"Hinata wants me to help her revise for biology," Sakura started. Sasuke looked up at his girlfriend and gave her a weird look.

"I know, right?" Sakura replied to her boyfriend's expression. "So, I was thinking, why not just get Naruto and Hinata together. You can tell him to meet you in the library, rent one of those study rooms too, so none of them can run away. Anyway, I'll meet up with Hinata there too. Deal?" Sakura asked as she straddles Sasuke.

"Hn. This will be the first and last time I'm doing this." Sasuke said before he pushed Sakura down so that he towered over her. You all know how this ends.

* * *

 **From:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **For:** Naruto Uzumaki

 _Oi dobe. Sakura persuaded me. I'll help you with your math. Bring your books and meet me Saturday morning at 10 AM in the library. Don't you dare be late._

 **From:** Sakura Haruno

 **For:** Hinata Hyuga

 _Hey Hina! Let's meet up on Saturday at… let say 10:30 AM at the library? Bring your flash cards too and lots of paper. I'm going to be renting a study room. I'll tell you which one soon._

"I've texted him already." Sasuke said from his place on the couch.

"And, me too." Sakura said as she pressed 'send'

* * *

"Dobe, I have to run an errand for my mom. I'll probably back in a half hour max. So, just do what you can first." Sasuke started as he led Naruto to 'Study Room 7'

 _Fifteen minutes later,_

"Hina! Over here!" Sakura waved to attract her friend's attention. "Just go right ahead to Study Room 7. I have to go get a book out for Sasuke. He's lazy to do it himself." Sakura rolled her eyes as she and Hinata parted to go to different sections of the library.

' _5… 6… 7.'_ Hinata mentally counted. What she didn't realize was that Sasuke was on the other side of a pillar that blocked himself from Hinata. As soon as she stepped in the room, Sasuke sprinted quietly to where she was. He pushed her in lightly, and locked it swiftly before walking back to where Sakura was, and turned to her.

"If either of them come for me, it's all on you. I have nothing to do with it." Sasuke glared out. This made Sakura giggle and kiss his cheek before turning back to their shared desk.

* * *

This is all.

I know its short, but at least its something right?

Anyway, please tell me if you enjoyed it and if I should continue this or not.

See you guys next time!

-MMI98


End file.
